


Needing Attention

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is in need of some attention from his mate and isn't about to settle for anything less</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



Mikey giggled quietly to himself and covered his mouth to try and muffle the sounds. He had a mission that he was trying to accomplish and it deserved all of the concentration that he could spare.

Leo had been sitting in his room meditating for the past two hours and Mikey was getting tired of that. He wanted himself some Leo attention and he was going to get it one way or another. He would just have to be clever about how he went about getting that attention. Mikey knew that if he went about his mission too forcefully Leo would just become annoyed and kick him out of the room and he would end up with even less Leo time than he had at the moment.

Carefully reaching out, Mikey twisted the knob to Leo’s room and eased the door open. The swinging of the door made no noise which didn’t surprise Mikey in the least. Leo was a master ninja and there was no way that he would allow his entrance and exit of his room be announced to the entire lair.

The room was as neat and tidy as it ever was to Mikey eyes and was cast in a soft glow of candlelight. The smell of incense filled the air and Mikey was almost lulled into a relaxed state that just urged him to sit back and just wait patiently for Leo to be done with his meditation.

Shaking his head vigorously Mikey tried to dislodge those intrusive thoughts. He wanted his Leo time right now and he wasn’t going to let a few relaxing tricks by Leo deter him from his mission. This wasn’t the first time that Leo had tried something preemptive to attempt to keep a nosey brother from bothering him while he was visiting the astral plane.

Never one to be deterred so easily, Mikey slipped quietly into the room and shut the door behind him. He had no doubt in his mind that Leo was already aware of his presence since hardly anything seemed to get by the young leader these days but that didn’t mean that Mikey wasn’t going make sure that it got noticed that he was putting effort into his mission.

On footsteps so quiet a mouse would be jealous Mikey tip toed up behind Leo and leaned his head in so that his face was right next to Leo’s. Mikey watched Leo’s reaction intently but was disappointed to note that not so much as a muscle twitched. An intense look of concentration remained firmly set in place.

Mikey pouted a bit as he sat back on his heels as he thought about how best to get the attention he was sorely desiring. As his eyes dragged over the hunk of turtle sitting in front of him he noticed the blue bandana tails hanging down over the back of Leo’s shell. A wide grin took the place of the pout as he picked up each bandana tail in either hand.

Pulling on the bandanas so that there was no way that Leo didn’t know that Mikey was messing with him, Mikey began tying it into a bow. Pulling and twisting Mikey made curl after twist until every inch of fabric had been used and a large bow was decorating the back of Leo’s head.

Grinning from ear to ear Mikey twisted around expecting to see an indulgent smile on Leo’s face. Instead he saw the same focused took that he had seen before. Confusion marred the area between Mikey’s eyes forming frown lines. Standing up he leaned over Leo until he was looking at his lover upside down.

“Leo,” Mikey cooed hoping that just hearing him would pull Leo out of his meditation.

No change. That was not acceptable to the youngest turtle. He needed to up his game. Just leaning over Leo was not enough. Now Mikey climbed up on Leo’s shoulders so that his plastron was resting on top of Leo’s head. One of Mikey’s hands slid down to Leo’s strong plastron resting on top of where his heart beat steadily.

Leo didn’t so much as twitch under the increase of weight. Mikey slid back down to the floor behind his lover. Placing one hand on either side of Leo’s face Mikey squished each cheek closer together. To the side Mikey made kissy faces next to Leo’s head in order to try and get his brother to understand the idea that he was looking for.

Nothing happened. Mikey huffed in annoyance. This was not going how he had planned. It was time to pull out the big guns now. Standing up Mikey moved in front of Leo and plopped his full weight down onto Leo’s lap and wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders. For the first time Leo’s eyes cracked open and glanced down at the smaller turtle clinging to him.

“What are you doing Mikey?” Leo said in a very monotone voice.

“I just want to spend some time with my favorite big brother in the whole wide world,” Mikey cooed nuzzling his beak on the side of Leo’s face.

A sigh escaped from Leo’s lips as he didn’t move a muscle out of his seated meditation pose to return Mikey’s embrace.

“Not right now Michelangelo,” replied Leo. “I’m meditating. I don’t have time right now.”

This was the last thing that Mikey wanted to hear. He wanted attention and he wanted that attention now. Leo’s response told Mikey that he had two choices. The first choice was that he could retreat and wait for attention until Leo was done meditating. The second choice was that he could use the powers that came with being the baby of the family and guilt his big brother into doing what he wanted.

Option number two was the clear and obvious winner as far as Mikey was concerned.

Mikey immediately began blinking his eyes rapidly and made large crocodile tears well up. His hands shot out and he pushed himself off of Leo’s lap and stood up.

“You just don’t love me anymore,” wailed Mikey. “If you really loved me you wouldn’t be pushing me away. You would be holding me close and wouldn’t ignore me to just sit and and think. If that is how you feel then fine, leave me all alone since you don’t care about me.”

Turning on his heels Mikey fled out of the room leaving Leo sitting in there alone. As quiet descended on the room again Leo closed his eyes and tried to find his inner peace knowing that Mikey was just trying to manipulate him.

Inner peace was not coming though. One eye slowly peeked open to look at the door that Mikey had left through. He loved Mikey with all of his heart and soul and did not want to do something that upset his mate so much. He had to search inside of himself. What was more important right now? Continuing to meditate or giving his mate the attention that he so obviously craved at the moment?

To Leo there was no choice. Mikey would always come first with him no matter what. Uncurling himself from his seated position Leo stood up and stretched out muscles tense from inactivity and walked out of the room. There was no doubt that Mikey had headed to his own room which he barely used since the two of them had gotten together.

Inside the mostly unused room Mikey was sitting on the floor with his back to the door. When the door opened Leo was heartened to see Mikey turn his head around but that quickly dissipated when the youngest just stuck out his tongue and turned back around.

Leo smiled at the cute display and crossed the room until he was standing behind his mate and knelt on the ground. In no time at all Leo had his arms wrapped around his lover and had pulled his tightly against him.

“I love you very much Michelangelo and nothing will ever change that,” Leo vowed. “You are and always will be the most important thing to me and I will always have time for you.”

Mikey held still for just a moment to show that he wasn’t just a pushover. He couldn’t hold out for just a moment though. He brought his hands up to rest on top of and intertwine with Leo’s. The younger tipped his head back and nuzzled against Leo’s neck and was nuzzled in return.

“I love you too Leo,” promised Mikey.

Together the two of them just sat there basking in the love they shared for one another and the attention that they could give to each other whenever they needed it.


End file.
